


How Steve Forgot His Troubles

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: Steve seeks advice from a fellow Avenger on how to move forward after Peggy.





	How Steve Forgot His Troubles

Steve jolted upright in bed, breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. He'd had nightmares every night since he got out of the ice, and he should have learned by now that they weren't going away any time soon. They never failed to scare him badly enough that he was awake the rest of the night, but most of all, they never stopped reminding him of the past...of her...

That's when Steve got the idea to go to Tony. He knew Stark had experienced many personal relationships, and he thought it would be best to ask his views on the subject at hand. He got out of bed and wiped the sweat from his brow, putting on only a pair of sweatpants and a thin white shirt. Steve made his way to the lab and wondered if Tony would even still be awake at this late hour. He heard clinks and metallic sounds, and when he walked in, Steve saw Tony bent over part of an Iron Man helmet.

"What can I do for you?" Tony asked, and Steve walked over.

"Well, I was wondering what advice you could give me about getting over an old love..." Steve said sheepishly, and Tony stopped working to look at him.

"Ah, so the star-spangled man with a plan has a heart? Well, Cap, I'd suggest getting a furry friend," Tony said as he wiped his hands clean.

"A 'furry friend?'"

"Yeah, you know, like a cat or a dog. Maybe even a ferret if you're feeling adventurous," Tony said leaning his hip on the work bench and crossing his arms casually in front of himself. "Playing with them and cuddling them has the potential to lower stress levels. It also gives you something new to focus your affection on."

"And...have you tried this, yourself?"

"No, because I have my work. I have my suits to tinker with, but you? You would be a perfect candidate for the pet cure," Stark said. He picked up a holo-tablet and handed it to Steve. "As it happens, I own several no kill pet shelters. This has a copy of all the potential fluffballs that are in them. If there's one that you like, tell Jarvis and I'll have him sent over in the morning."

"Thanks, Stark. Is there an adoption fee?" He asked as he took the tablet.

"Normally, yes. However, given the circumstances, we can't let a ninety-year old veteran go without a cat," Stark said with a smile. For once, Steve gave a small laugh.

"Thanks, Tony. I'll be sure to return this to you in the morning," he said gesturing to the tablet before walking back to his room.

\---

The next morning, Steve got up and went to find Tony to give him back his tablet. He had told Jarvis the animal he wanted the night before, and it would be at the Tower in less than fifteen minutes. He got down to the lab to see Tony still working. the only difference from the night before was there was now a large cup of coffee on his work bench beside him and a long bendy straw going from the drink to Tony's mouth. He heard the door open and he turned to see Steve. He reluctantly reliquished his hold on the straw.

"How'd the pet search go, Steve-O? Did you find a nice dog or something?" He asked as he set down his tools and wiped off his hands.

"Or something. The one I chose should be here any minute according to Jarvis's estimate. Oh, here's your tablet," he said handing it to Tony who set it aside. "I should leave you to your work."

"No, no. It's okay. I'll go up to the lobby with you. I need to spend a little time with the surface dwellers anyway," he said grabbing his coffee. "After you, Spangles."

A few moments later, the two were waiting in the lobby of the Tower. Steve was feeling a tiny bit nervous, and he finally saw the doors open. A man walked in with a pet carrier, and he smiled.

"Hey Mr. Stark. Good morning, Captain Rogers. I have an adoption delivery," he said setting the pet carrier on a desk on the side. He pulled out a clipboard and a pen. "I just need a signature from the owner on these two pages."

Steve stepped forward and quickly signed, and the delivery man smiled.

"Thank you. Now for the first few days of this, I'd recommend having an old shirt you don't mind getting destroyed and which still has your scent. You're gonna want to let her get used to your smell, so it works best as part of her bedding. If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to call or check our website. Have a wonderful day," he said before tipping his hat and walking out.

"Alright, let's see the beast you got," Tony said. "I bet it's an eagle or maybe a German Shepherd."

Steve smiled and went to the pet carrier, opening it and letting a small ginger kitten stumble out. She was a little shaky from the travelling, and Steve picked her up gently. She mewed and looked at him curiously.

"You...You got the world's tiniest kitten? You? Big, buff, badass Captain America got a teeny tiny kitten?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"I did. She sounds like exactly what I need in my life. And it'll teach me to be more aware of my surroundings. Now come on, you, let's get you up to my floor."

"Wait, what are you going to name her?" Tony asked, and Steve thought for a bit.

"Liberty," he said with pride.

\---

That night, when Steve fell asleep, he did so beside his new friend. Nightmares were scarce after adopting her, and now he had a little buddy to play with. Her tiny mews soothed him, and made him feel happier than he had in a long, long time.


End file.
